


Fire Demon

by mother_hearted



Category: Odin Sphere
Genre: F/M, Sensation Play, Sexual Fantasy, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a moment alone with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Demon

Just a moment alone with her and he would cradle the soft skin of her cheeks in his palms, watch the color flood through them and hear her gasp at the heat rolling through her, so strong her face flushes red and beads of sweat begin to fall down her temple.

She would be wary of him he knows, he is foreign and different and unlike this gloomy castle, there is nothing cold about his touch. His hands are large and warm, fire in his blood and crackling under his fingertips, she would squirm when he strokes his fingers down her neck, the tops of her shoulders, the soft dip of her clavicle.

Down her sides, past her hips and strong legs he kneels on the floor, her mask of ice cracked and she would be sweating, sweating so deeply the folds of her dress cling to her, indecent and unladylike, like the hard calf in his hand.

Heat rolls off of his skin, into the air around them and the air is thick and humid, too hot and her chest would heave while she was panting, noises though restrained making their way past her lips.

He would take her in, her flushed pink skin, beginning to dampen her hair and she would refuse to break eye contact with him, eyes stubborn and burning coldly at him, challengingly.

He would touch her bare legs, slide his large palms up higher, silky dress running against the back of his hands, to the sweet curves of her thighs and thumbs pressing against her inner thighs, spreading them apart.

She would feel so hot under his hands, even to him and he knows she must feel hotter and he would shift his hand, cup her, feel her lips press hot and wet against his palm. She would squirm again, an indulgent groan escaping her lips and he would crook his fingers, trap them in even tighter sweeter heat and she would cry out and

Odin hums deeply across the long table from him, as imperial and stone cold as ever.

“Are these negotiations acceptable to you, Fire Demon?”

Onyx smiles, wide and slow, images pushed to the back of his mind.

“Would you like to shake on it, Demon Lord?”


End file.
